Switching It Up
by azami-x
Summary: Usually it's the boys that are making the moves, but this time it's the girls' turn! Sango and Kagome want some time alone with their guys so they come up with a little plan... Rated for Adult Content. LEMON! Pleaseeee R&R One Shot.


Switching It Up

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, but the storyline is mine.

Author's note: This is the first lemon I've ever written…trying it out to see what kind of response I get before putting one in my current chapter story. Pleaseeeeeeee let me know what you think….I'd really appreciate it. ; ) azami

Summary: Usually it's the guys that are trying to "make things happen," but this time the girls are the ones plotting! Inuyasha and Kagome have already admitted their feelings for each other, as have Sango and Miroku. But the overflow of demon activity has prevented the couples from getting any time "alone." Tired of pent up frustration and lack of affection, the girls decide to take it into their own hands to get some time with their boys! Intended as a one-shot. IK SM

The group had been traveling for several weeks straight without any kind of break. Since Naraku disappeared from the scene, the demon activity was rampant, giving the group plenty of work to keep them busy. It was more than evident that frustrations were building, so they decided that it would be best if they took a few days rest in Kaede's village. This gave Kagome enough time to return home for a few days in order to take her high school exit exams. She was amazed that she was even eligible to take them, being that over the last 3 years she'd missed a great deal of school. As always, Inuyasha was in a funk because she was gone for an extended period of time, and the others had to suffer because of it. Sango and Miroku watched him pace back and forth, grumbling under his breath. "Time to get this into action," Sango thought to herself, smirking.

"Hey, Inuyasha…if you miss Kagome so much maybe you should just go see her," Sango called out to him, trying to sound as innocent as possible. The hanyou stopped in his tracks, more than likely thinking about what she'd just suggested.

"Feh. She'd probably sit me just for bugging her," Inuyasha mumbled. "And besides, these are the last tests she has to take so I'm not gonna go screwing that up."

Sango sighed. "He picks now of all times to not go running after her," she thought to herself. She knew it was going take a little more nudging.

"Maybe you're right… I mean, she's probably studying anyway…and that Hojo guy is probably over at her house trying to help her," she said, baiting him to react to her words.

Inuyasha stopped dead, his eyes blazing. "That little fucker better not be there! That's it! I'm going!" The hanyou then bounded off in the direction of the well. Sango smiled to herself proudly, "One down….one more to go.."

Sango knew that Kagome and Inuyasha wouldn't be interrupted because Kagome's family was out of town at a long-distance relative's wedding. She also knew that Kagome's exams would be completed today, leaving tonight completely free to spend with Inuyasha. Now Sango just had Shippo to deal with it, but she already had a plan for that as well. Sango got up for her seat and turned toward Kaede's hut.

"Shippo! Could you come here for a minute?" she called out to the kitsune. Shippo appeared in the doorway and bounded toward Sango, hopping into her arms.

"What's up, Sango?" he asked. Sango smiled. "This is going to take some convincing," she thought to herself. The kitsune was just a child, but he wasn't dense.

"Well Shippo, with Kagome gone, and Miroku and I busy making plans for the next phase of the journey, I figured you might want to go along with Kaede to a nearby village to help her out. There's an orphanage there of other orphaned young demons that lost their parents just like you did. I thought that maybe you could go to talk with them and help them out. And there'd be plenty of kids to play with." The kitsune thought about it for a moment, and then looked skeptical.

"You sure you're not just trying to get rid of me or something' ?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Sango tried to be convincing, shaking her head and casting a look of disbelief.

"No, Shippo! I just figured that these kids are probably pretty lost after what happened to them, and you've got so much more experience being on your own that maybe you could give them a little guidance," Sango said with a serious tone, hoping that it'd convince the kitsune to go along with her plan.

Shippo's expression grew serious as he thought about what she said, and nodded firmly. "You're right, Sango. I can help those kids out. They probably need an experienced warrior like me to help them stay on the right track." Sango hid her smirk, and nodded in agreement.

Soon after that Shippo and Kaede were off to the village, and that left Sango and Miroku alone. "Well, with everyone gone, I guess I'll just take in a nap or something," Miroku said, grinning. He did love any time he could get to kick back and relax. Sango knew a way to get him to skip the nap.

"Miroku, I think I'm going to go to the hot springs and take a bath," Sango said, turning in the direction of the hot springs. "Oh and Miroku.."

He waved his hand at her, "I know I know, NO PEAKING. I promise, my love, I will respect your privacy." He sighed heavily. It was tough for him to not be a hentai, especially because Sango was just so damn attractive.

Sango giggled, "Actually, Miroku, I was going to ask if you wanted to join me." He jerked his head up, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. "Huh?"

Sango turned away and started walking toward the hot springs. "Well, if you don't want to that's fine."

The monk busted into a wide grin and ran after her, scooping her up into his arms, bridal style. "You don't have to ask me twice!" He almost broke into a sprint, heading for the hot springs with a giggling Sango in his arms.

**_Meanwhile at Kagome's…._**

Inuyasha raced from the temple up to Kagome's window, which was open as always. The room was dark, and Inuyasha could only smell the scent of Kagome. He entered the room cautiously, unsure if there was an unpleasant surprise waiting for him. "Kagome?" he called out. There was no answer. He listened for the sound of others, but he found the house to be silent. "Kagome? Are you here?" he called out again, a little louder this time. He could hear the faint hum of the pipes, which indicated that someone was running water. Inuyasha stepped out into the hall, listening for any sign of life.

"Kagome! Anybody here?" he called out, a third time, now getting a bit anxious. He made his way to the entrance to the bathroom, where he found a source of light, and the door slightly open. He cracked the door a little farther open and steam came billowing out. Inuyasha poked his head in, trying to see through the mist. He was about to call out Kagome's name when he made out the figure in the all glass shower. "Kagome…." He whispered, swallowing hard.

Kagome had heard Inuyasha calling, but hadn't replied on purpose. She'd been expecting him, and wanted him to find her in the shower. She giggled to herself silently, not wanting to let on that she knew here was there. Not just yet. She knew that he was standing there, his eyes sliding up and down her frame, taking in every exposed curve.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do "If she sees me here, she'll kill me! But….so hard to look away….," he thought to himself, his mind overridden with thoughts of how he'd like to touch her soft skin. Just then, Inuyasha knocked over something that sat on the edge of the sink, and jumped back. He heard Kagome gasp.

"Who's there?" she called out in alarm. He grimaced, and took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't SIT him on the spot.

"Uh…it's me, Kagome. I just came to uh…check….on you…. Yeah…" he sputtered from behind the door.

"Inuyasha! Thank the Kamis! I thought someone broke in!" she called to him, a bit of laughter shinning through in her voice. The anxious hanyou relaxed, relieved that she was happy it was him that she heard.

"Yeah… I just wanted to uh…come…say hi…..or…uh…yeah.." he said, half mumbling. "Damn! I can't even think straight! All I can think about how nice her ass is.." he thought to himself. He took another deep breath.

"I didn't catch all of that. Come in and talk to me while I shower," she called. The hanyou stiffened up. "Did you just say… IN there?" he sputtered, unsure of what to do next.

"Well, we can't talk through the door, silly!" she said, laughing. "C'mon…just come in…" she thought to herself. She knew he'd be reluctant. "Just come in. I don't mind….really…" The way she said "really" had a different tone to it than Inuyasha had ever heard before. It was…darker….deeper…almost….sexier… The hanyou stepped into the steamy bathroom cautiously, and was once again greeted with the delicious site of Kagome's fully nude form. She turned to him and smiled.

"Pretty warm in here, huh?" she said, smiling widely. Inuyasha gulped and nodded in response.

"You wanna come in with me?" she asked, a playful tone in her voice. Inuyasha's ears perked, his interest peaked at her invitation. He could smell her slight arousal, even through the steam. She stood there before him, watering streaming down her neck….streaming over her nipples…down between her legs… He sniffed the air again, "She's in heat…" he thought to himself. Her luscious smell was too much for him to bear, so he began to pulls off his haori, and then slipped into the shower with Kagome.

The water ran over them, tickling his skin. He placed a hand on her waist and pulled her into him. She gasped at first, feeling his growing hardness press against her wet thigh. They pushed together into a kiss, their tongues dancing around one another, lavishing every moment of the warmth of the other's mouth. Kagome could feel the heat rising up between her legs as Inuyasha's finger tips slid up the back of her thigh to her bare rear. He clutched it tightly between his fingers, pulling her roughly into him, pressing himself against her. She gasped against his mouth, and moaned softly. Kagome ran her hand up Inuyasha's chest, her fingers gliding over his finely toned body. They kissed heatedly…hungrily. Inuyasha's hand found its way up to her breast, kneading it gently as he slid his other hand down her stomach and trailed it between her legs, gently caressing the folds of her womanhood.

"Ohh…Inu…yashaaa….," she groaned, withering at his touch. He grinned softly nipping at her neck, tracing his tongue over the taught muscles. She grasped at his wildly, running her hands down his chest to his hardness, gripping it with her fingers. He grunted lustily, feeling the blood rush to his head. The massaged each other gently, Kagome grinding herself onto Inuyasha's hand, panting with desire. "I think we should move this elsewhere…" he whispered to her gruffly. She just nodded in response, too lost in the throws of ecstasy to utter even a simple verbal response.

They climbed from the shower, still dripping with warm water, kissing and groping at each other madly as they made their way down the hall to Kagome's bedroom. Once in the room, Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms, kissing her still, and gently laid her upon the bed. He gazed down at her, the love in his eyes screaming out to her in his stare. She reached up and caressed his cheek with such warmth that is swam over his skin like a crashing wave.

"Kagome," he whispered almost so softly that she barely heard him. "In yokai mating…there is a custom of the male marking the female with a bite to her neck….it shows that they are mated…."

She nodded to him, "I know….and I want to be yours…"

"It might hurt a little….and…its permanent…," he whispered to her, almost afraid that she may rethink her previous statement.

"I know, Inuyasha….Kaede spoke to me on the customs of yokai mating….and I know….and I want to be yours…forever," she smiled at him, and saw slight tears brim his eyes.

"I love you, Kagome…" he whispered, the wealth of emotion choking his throat tight.

"I love you, Inuyasha…" she whispered tenderly.

With that he lowered himself over her, and gently brushed her hair aside. He brought his fangs to her neck, sinking his teeth into her soft, smooth skin. She gasped a bit at the pain, but then felt a calming warmth spread over her body. "Can I?" he asked tentatively. She smiled wide and nodded.

He position himself between her legs, lowering himself enough to kiss her softly as he pushed his hardness past her folds and up inside her. She let out a guttural moan, feeling his length slide up inside her body, stretching the walls of her womanhood. "Oh…gah..duh…..In..u…ya…shaaaa…" He grunted, feeling her tighten around him. Inuyasha pumped his hips, working in and out of her, feeling her juices slide around him. They groaned in unison as he pushed deep inside of her, causing her to spasm. He groaned with almost a whimper as the walls quaked around his raging hardness.

Soon they both worked into a frenzy, thrashing their bodies together wildly, chest heaving, limbs shaking. Inuyasha increased his pace, pumping in and out of her…faster….harder. She began to scream out, the tensions inside her coming to a hilt, and she climaxed as he worked in and out of her. As her body shuddered, she tightened around him, causing him to cry out, and he pumped harder…harder…until he released his seed into her…then collapsing on top of her. He kissed her gently, stroking the damp hair away from her face. "I love you…"

She smiled, her chest heaving, "I love you…"

Back with Sango and Miroku… 

"Oh….kami….Sango…oh….ohhhh….," Miroku moaned, as Sango ran her tongue up the shaft of his hardness, grinning up at him. They'd gotten into heavy action in the hot springs, the heat driving Sango to show her vampish side. The monk had been in utter disbelief when she went down on his without any sort of nudging from him…not that he minded. The demon slayer had always played coy, and refused the monk's perverse attempts at groping her rear. But once she knew that he truly did love and respect her…well….that called for something much different that her previous rejections.

"Do you want me, Miroku?" the demon slayer asked in a low husky voice, kneeling over him.

"Oh Kami, YES Sango…yes…" he moaned. She grinned at him, lowering herself to him, sliding her body against his as she worked her way to his torso, dragging her large breasts over his skin. She slid up higher, kissing him deeply as she lowered herself onto his hardness, allowing him to slide in deeply and quickly. He grunted against her kiss, bringing his hands to her hips. Sango rocked her hips back and forth, working his hardness in and out of her. She moaned as her folds slid against him, the friction causing her to spasm around Miroku's length.

He held onto her hips tightly, thrusting his hips upward to meet her strokes, driving himself deeper inside of her. She called out, driven to ecstasy as he filled her entirely. She pumped her hips working him into her deeper, faster….grinding her folds against him…moaning wildly and he clutched her hips. She bent down to kiss him heatedly, and he slid his hand up to her folds, pressing his fingers against the nub. Sango gasped, grinding her entire womanhood against him, grunting as his fingers circled her nub, and his hardness pumped in out of her.

She fell forward as she came to a climax, screaming out. "Ahhhh…Mirookuuu…" He grunted as she called his name, pumping himself up into her deeper until he reached climax, planting his seed deep within her.

She fell onto his chest, panting, her hair damp with sweat. He held back her hair, kissing her lips and then hugging her close to him. They whispered "I love you" simultaneously and then laid together, quickly falling into a well earned slumber.

"Hope Kagome had as good of a time as I did," Sango thought to herself, smiling as she laid her head on Miroku's chest, falling into a deep sleep.

_Hot damn! Guess they got some much needed release! This is supposed to be a one-shot. I don't see how it could much turn into a chapter story..but I guess it could..who knows! Lol. But yes…if you could pleaseeeeeeee review…this is the first lemon I've ever written, and its sort of a test run before I put one in the chapter story I'm working on (my 1st fan fic. 7 chaps so far! Woo hoo!) I would really appreciate any constructive criticism. Thanks!_


End file.
